


Cold Mornings and Warm Snuggles

by Superswaggykitty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kasumi is Best Girl, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, shusumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superswaggykitty/pseuds/Superswaggykitty
Summary: Sumire wakes up a little too early.This is much shorter than my previous post, but I couldn't get this out of my head.This is not related to my previous Shusumi post.Spoilers for Persona 5: Royal. You have been warned.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 89





	Cold Mornings and Warm Snuggles

Sumire slowly opens her eyes as the first light of dawn creeps through the windows. The low blue glow of the freezing winter morning has barely pierced through the darkness, and from her position on Ren’s bed she can see that the staircase leading down into Leblanc is dark. _Sakura-san hasn’t even opened up shop yet._ She lets out a tired whine as she tries to fall back asleep, snuggling deeper into Ren’s chest.

Sumire smiles as she feels the comforting feeling of her boyfriend’s warm body against hers. She can feel his heart beating against her back, which stirs butterflies in her stomach. The steady rise and fall of his chest creates a soothing rhythm that eases her mind. His right arm is wrapped over her waist, securing her to him. 

Sumire had recently discovered that cuddling was one of her favorite things to do with Ren. They had first tried it when a particularly cold and snowy night had shut down the trains, and she was forced to stay the night with him. She was nervous at first, the thought of even being in the same bed as him enough to turn her entire face red. But, Ren’s bed was too small for the two to be apart, and they refused to let the other sleep on the couch. She was squirmish and uncomfortable at first, never sitting still for more than a handful of minutes. Eventually, Sumire settled down, soothed by the new sensations she felt. The warmth of Ren’s body, the thumping of his heart against her ear, his quiet breathing, and the feeling of security. She felt closer than ever to him in that moment. That night had been one of the most restful nights she’d ever had.

Sumire starts to shiver as she closes her eyes, letting her breathing fall in step with Ren’s. After what feels like hours, she is still wide awake, the warmth of her beloved not enough to beat the chill in the air. She pouts angrily, groaning as she desperately grips and the end of the blanket.

A groan sounds from behind her as Ren stirs awake. “What’s wrong, Sumi?” he grumbles, loosening his grip on her.

Guilt flashes across Sumire’s face as she slowly turns over to face him. “I’m sorry, Senpai. I didn’t mean to wake you.” she whispers lovingly, brushing his messy bangs out of his eyes and gliding her hand down to his cheek.

Ren smiles faintly as he leans into her touch. “It’s okay,” scooting forward, he places a gentle kiss on Sumire’s forehead, earning him a giggle. “What’s the matter?” he asks again, pulling her closer.

Sumire nestles her head into his chest. “I woke up too early and I can’t fall back asleep,” she says softly. “I’m freezing.”

Ren pulls the blanket over her shoulders and places a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. “Better?”

Sumire smiles up at him, color filling her cheeks. “Much better.” She tilts her head up "Thank you," she places her lips on his. Ren returns the kiss, moving his hand down to the small of her back. 

When they separate, Sumire places her head back on his chest. “I love you, Senpai.”

Ren places his chin on the top of her head. “I love you too, Sumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is much, much shorter than my previous post, but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway! I needed to make sure that you all had some fluff to hold you over for now. Stay tuned for my next post, it may get a bit steamier ;) Thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
